Team Badass!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke and their friend Jack whose an adopted member of the yamanaka clan are descendants of the three most badass heroes! NaruxTsume JackxKurenai SasukexShizune
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Naruto and two of his friends Sasuke and Jack(Oc but is part of the yamanaka clan but is unable to use mind techniques.)

Team Badass!

Chp.1

Naruto and his two buddies were running through the woods with a big scroll when they stopped to catch a breath and to look through the scroll.

They looked through it but only found some type of forbidden jutsu's called 'BERSERK CLASS' and they copied everyone of them but they came across three blood seals related to them.

Jack went first after a game rock,paper, sizzers and when he unsealed it he suddenly hunched over in pain and he grew huge muscles and two weapons and a pair of sunglasses appeared with a red muscle shirt jeans and black boots,harness with a nuclear symbol and he in a daze put them on and picked up the two gold weapons and holstered them.

Sasuke went next and same as jack hunched over in pain as he grew huge muscles and a pair of sunglasses appeared with two knifes and two colt's and a pair of jeans and red hi top converse shoes and a white T-shirt with a smiling winky face bomb on it's chest.

They also got black fingerless gloves.

They put the clothes on while Naruto unsealed his and also hunched over in pain as he grew huge muscles too and green and brown armor appeared and he put it on and picked up two weapons and holstered them and picked up a helmet and put it on and turned just as Iruka appeared and asked "Naruto?, Sasuke? Jack? What's going on? Why did you steal the scroll?"

Naruto frowned with his friends and said "But Mizuki said that this was a sub test?" Iruka frowned and said "Sub test? *Swish* Get down!"

He tackled them as four shuriken hit his back and Mizuki dropped down and grabbed one of the windmill ones on his back and started a shpeel about Naruto and the Kyubi but was interrupted when Naruto said "Dude I don't have the kyubi any more my blood killed it just like I'll do to you right now ready Guys?" They nodded and together said "BERSERK CLASS 1 KAIO-KEN!" Naruto had a green flame surround him while Sasuke had a white one and Jack to have a gold one.

They disappeared and reappeared smashing their fist against Mizuki's face then when he staggered back they drew their guns and pulled the trigger filling him with holes.

They sat in front of the hokage who gave them each a scroll about their ancestors and said "You three will be the most powerful team of ninja and the only Spec. Ops. Team so as your first mission you will train on a eleven year training trip."


	2. Chapter 2

Let me explain their ansesters to you Naruto is the descendant of Doom guy. Sasuke: Serious Sam. And Jack :Duke nukem. And the kaio-ken thing was jut a thing for them to get started on the berserk class jutsu's because it doesn't make you go berserk their will be only one that will

Doom guy "Can I do it?"

Sigh sure.

Doom guy "Fuckin' Sweet!"

Doom guy "Digimaykill98 owns nothing but his imagination and games."

On to the story!

Chp.2

Naruto, Sasuke, And Jack were walking back to the village after eleven years of training and boy did they get strong let's recap!

Naruto unlocked most of his weapons (From doom 1&2) but couldn't unlock the others (Doom 3&4).

Sasuke unlocked his set of weapons (Serious Sam 1) but not the others.

And jack got his but only a shot gun,Missile launcher,And a Gatling gun.

But they got a really cool surprise they had inner creatures based off the ones their ansesters fought.

Naruto had a Cyberdemon that was combined of every one of them and it is fused with the two spider mastermind's(Doom1&4) so it was smart.

Sasuke had a Khurn as his but it was fused with a tall red four armed guy and the really tall bipedal red walker guy.

And Jack had a Battlelord fused with a Cyclops(You know the one from the beginning.

They also learned about four other Berserk class jutsu's called HASTE,STRENGTH, QUAD DAMAGE,AND INVISIBILITY.

Haste makes them fast.

Strength makes them strong.

Quad damage ups their power x4.

And invisibility is self explanatory.

They also changed they all had beards like Duke's they also each had a pair of knife's and tattoos on their body's but only the ones on their arms are showing.

Naruto had the sentence "Crossing me becomes you're DOOM!" On his right arm with barb wire surrounding it.

His right arm had green and brown flames on it.

Sasuke had Why so serious on is right arm and a white and red flame on his left.

Jack had I will find you and slaughter you on his right arm and a gold and black flame on his left.

They entered the gate and were surprised at a new face on the mountain and thought 'Oh...no Sarutobi-sama!'

And they ran to the tower and yelled "Haste!" And they all glowed yellow and blurred even faster shocking everyone and they burst through the door causing the whole council to get shocked but Tsunade asked "Who are you three?"

They stood up and said "Sorry ma'am but we only answer to the hokage as his ultimate team!"

She and everyone were shocked about this and asked "I'm the Hokage but were have you three been? There was an invasion and Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru."

They actually stood straight and saluted surprising them and said "Hokage ma'am Spec. Ops team reporting for duty after our eleven years of training we are yours and only yours to command!"

She started to get used to this and asked "Tell me your names and remove your helmet and sunglasses."

Jack took off his sunglasses making Inoichi gasp and Shikaku and Chouja to look at him and he whispered "He was adopted by my wife and he went on a long training trip but I'm just happy he's back."

Sasuke took off his sunglasses making the whole council gasp at how he looked like an uchiha.

And Naruto took off his helmet making the whole council gasp in shock then one stood up and said "Demon filth you d-BANG thud"

Naruto stood there holding one of his pistols and said "No matter what the thirds law will be in effect forever." Then he spun the gun and holstered it.

Mean while Tsume was licking her lips at Naruto and thought 'Strong, Sexy,And an alpha he's mine.'

Jack went first "Names Jack Y. Nukem. Descendant of Duke Nukem." Then he lit a cigar and started smoking it with a smirk.

Sasuke went next "Names Sasuke uchiha descendant of Serious Sam." Then a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

Naruto went last "Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze godson of Tsunade senju and Jirayia the toad sage." Then he looked straight at Tsunade and asked "So why weren't you there fore when the beatings happened or the rape's or me having been crucified when I was 4 or when I had to dig through the trash for poisoned food hmm?"

She was in tears and Tsume was snarling.

Tsunade slowly said "I'm HIC sorry but I was told you died by a anbu with root on it." He nodded then he disappeared and reappeared with a bloody white mask with 'NE on it and she nodded then he threw it at Danzo and said "Military handbook page 123 section T part 4 if their is a person who has their own organization of soldiers they will be branded a traiter and executed violently. Permission Ma'am?"

She nodded and all three grabbed weapons Jack a pair of golden pistols,Sasuke an assault rifle, and Naruto a shotgun.

First Jack shot Danzo's right arm and legs off while Sasuke riddled his stomach with holes and Naruto put his booted foot on his chest aimed his barrel to his face and pulled the trigger making blood splatter all over his armor but then.

About 3,000 fake anbu appeared and it became a bloodbath with Sasuke using his Knife's and haste he was a yellow tornado of blood while Jack was using Strength and was crushing any enemy he hit causing them to explode and Naruto was using Quad Damage and duel wielding two shotguns and was firing them while yelling "Fuckin' Yeah pussies get some bitches! Moths Fuckin'Shotgun Rain Hellll YES! WHOO HOOO! HAHAHAHAHA DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Making Tsume lust for him more. While everyone were stunned at how amazing they were and that they were indeed the ultimate team. Tsunade was proud of him and so was Jirayia who was watching them and they promised to care for him. Mikoto was proudly watching her son Sasuke (she is the only other one that didn't die)

While Inoichi was astonished at Jack.

Jack grabbed to beer cans and tossed them to his friends Sasuke grabbed his and opened it and glugged it down fast same as Naruto then they got twice as fast as before.

After about an hour or two they stood in a bloody room with a lot of dead bodies and they saluted tsunade and said "Sorry bout that but we get battle crazy." She nodded but suddenly said "Naruto I would like to adopt you to make amends." He nodded as a smile formed then a brown blur came and tackled him to the floor and held his hands above his head and licked his cheek and soon locked lips with him revealing the blur to be Tsume Who soon broke the lock and said " You will take meout tonight right?" He nodded making her smile and peck his lips.


End file.
